


Coffee

by wannabemybestfriend



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabemybestfriend/pseuds/wannabemybestfriend
Summary: we sit, you and me, in the café where we first met.or, time has passed and momo asks sana to meet up with her again.





	Coffee

we sit, you and me, in the café where we first met. you used to order a fruity flavor of tea and i would order my coffee black. 

it smells like fresh baked goods and the people in the booth behind ours yell instead of talk. we both take sips from our black coffee and i see it burns your tongue from the way you scrunch your nose. 

a couple with a kid walks in and the little girl runs up to the counter and points out all of the sweets she wants to take home, aka all of them. her dress has lace around the edges and her pigtails are in curls. we both get distracted by the way her r’s sound like w’s, but soon we’re returning to our silence. 

you meet my eyes for the first time since we sat down, i’m still confused as to why we’re here, i’ve been confused since i saw your number light up my screen. 

“i-“ you cut yourself off, the look in your eyes telling me you’re rethinking what you were about to say. “my therapist has been getting me to reconnect with people from my past.”

i nod 

“you have a therapist?” i don’t think that was the right thing to say, i never knew what the right thing to say was and i still don’t. 

“yeah.”

we sit back into our silence, more comfortable there. you take another sip of your coffee and your nose scrunches up again. i wanna ask why you stopped drinking tea, instead i ask “why?” which was kinda stupid. 

you lean back in the booth and blow your bangs out of your face, pulling your jacket tighter around yourself. 

“i don’t know,” a biker riding past the window grabs your attention and you trail off, “after the breakup i guess i took a closer look at myself. i figured it was for the best.”

“sorry.”

“not your fault,” but i can tell you think it is. 

“how’s your cat?” i ask because hearing the words ‘breakup’ makes my throat burn. 

“he’s good.”

“does he still hide your stuffed animals?”

“yeah, i haven’t seen some of them for months,” you do this little half-smile thing that i forgot how much i loved. “what about your dog?”

“she pissed in my tennis shoes last night but other than that...” i say, and we both chuckle. 

“so, like i said, my therapist wants me to reconnect with people from my past, and you were a pretty important person,” you tell me. “i’m sorry for ending things the way i did, i just, i guess i just didn’t understand you. we were so different and i let that get in the way of things.”

“no,” i say, “don’t apologize. you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“in the long run it was for the best, don’t you think?”

“yeah.”

“we got to move on,” you reach for your coffee and for the first time i let myself notice the ring on your finger. 

“congrats, by the way.”

“thanks.”

“when is it?”

“not for a while, she wants to save up.”

“smart,” i say, “let me guess, you just wanted to rush into things?”

you laugh and tuck your hair behind your ear, “yeah, but she’s right. we need to save up more.”

“yeah, but you’ve always been impatient, haven’t you momo?”

“i guess,” you trail off, smiling to yourself. “you know, i really missed you sana.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t plan for this to be a samo fic, i didn’t have any plan at all really, but when you’re writing angst it typically fits really well with samo so...


End file.
